Ta Disparition
by Kana94
Summary: Petit One-Shot James/Lily Pré-Au-Lard un 22 Novembre. Une silhouette projetée sur le sol par des réverbères dans la nuit précoce. La pluie qui tombe autour d'elle. Ses larmes qui viennent perler sur les fragments laineux de son écharpe écarlate. Elle aurait pu apprécier l'élégance de cette rue tachetée par les feuilles d'automne si seulement l'orage ne tonnait pas dans sa tête.


« Il me manque du courage, il me manque ton adresse.  
>Tu me manques terriblement, autant que je te déteste.<p>

Je n'ai encore rien dit sur ta disparition,  
>Je ne trouve plus les mots, j'ai perdu la raison<br>Au delà de tout si tu as besoin de moi  
>En échange de rien je suis là. »<br>Da Silva – La fin du mois

Pré-Au-Lard un 22 Novembre. Une silhouette projetée sur le sol par des réverbères dans la nuit précoce. La pluie qui tombe autour d'elle. Ses larmes qui viennent perler sur les fragments laineux de son écharpe écarlate. Elle inspire bruyamment. Elle aurait pu apprécier l'élégance de cette rue tachetée par les feuilles d'automne si seulement l'orage ne tonnait pas dans sa tête. Jaune pâle, orange, rouge, marron. Jolie mosaïque qui dégringole des arbres pour venir s'échouer à ses pieds. Et pourtant en elle, tout est gris.

Elle s'est perdue. Dans ses pensées et dans les rues. Le vent frais lèche son visage sans sécher ses joues.  
>Pourquoi agit-il de cette manière ? Pourquoi trouve t-il toujours les mots qui font mal ? Soupirer, rentrer ses mains dans ses poches, ne pas penser à James Potter et au plaisir qu'il prend à être abject.<p>

« Evans ? »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle lève les yeux sur lui. Harceleur. Ne pas lui répondre. Il en avait eu assez trois jours plus tôt. Il avait eu droit à trop de mots de sa part. _Colère_. Il l'avait humilié. Elle l'avait incendié. Cela n'y avait rien changé. Il était trop tard. Il lui avait fait perdre toute sa crédibilité en la bousculant dans le lac alors qu'elle l'engueulait pour avoir fait avaler une potion d'enflement à un deuxième année de Serpentard.

Tout le monde s'était mis à rire en la voyant, elle, cette flaque d'eau ambulante d'1m66. Tout le monde, y comprit lui. Lui et ses copains. Les bouffons du roi. Elle a encore du mal à y croire. _Peine_. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça... Mais il y a aussi toutes ces fois où il est venu s'installer avec elle pour travailler à la bibliothèque. Elle avait constamment ignoré son regard oblique avant de s'asseoir pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait avec elle. Personne ne vient jamais s'enterrer du côté des livres d'Histoire de la magie, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait.

James. C'est comme ça qu'il lui avait demandé de l'appeler. Plus de Potter, c'était trop impersonnel à son goût. Et puis il lui avait sourit. Au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions, elle avait appris à le connaître. Il n'était pas si terrible que ça quand on prenait le temps de lui accorder de l'attention. Il n'était pas si ignoble que ça, entre les rangées étroites de la bibliothèque, quand il la regardait avec les yeux de quelqu'un qui veut sincèrement comprendre. Comprendre quoi ? La phrase concernant l'influence que les planètes ont eues sur la guerre des gobelins ou simplement elle, Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef attristée par la mort de ses parents ?

Et puis il y avait eu cet épisode du lac trois jours auparavant. Celui où il avait fait semblant de ne pas la connaître devant ses copains. Sa devise, sauver les apparences quoi qu'il en coûte. Traîner avec la pauvre Lily Evans, c'est renoncer à une vie sociale. Se noyer dans des livres jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Comme elle. Passer pour un pauvre type ou un lèche-botte qui cherche les faveurs d'une fille influençable, ça n'a rien de glorieux. Ça n'a rien de James Potter.

Il lui avait tendu la main, quand même, pour la sortir de l'eau glacée alors qu'elle se débattait avec sa robe de sorcier pour rester à la surface. Puis il l'avait regardé avec amusement en la retirant lorsqu'elle avait voulu l'attraper. Et il y avait eu cette phrase : « Bah alors Evans, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à nager ? »

L'animosité dans le regard de la jeune femme. _Perfidie_. James Potter n'était en fait qu'un infâme comédien. Ce rire, une moquerie. Une de trop. Elle était sortie du lac avec pour seule aide sa connaissance de la magie et le sort qu'elle s'était jetée à elle-même pour se dégager des algues qui emprisonnaient ses jambes. _Angoisse_.

« Je ne savais pas, Evans. Je te jure que je ne savais pas, il lui dit dans cette rue sombre et assombrie de Pré-Au-Lard. »

Cette phrase sonne comme une excuse mais ce n'en est pas une. Il n'y a rien d'excusable dans son comportement et Lily n'est pas dupe. Comment le croire ? Tout le monde en a parlé, cet été là, lorsqu'elle est rentrée à Poudlard après la cinquième année. Tout le monde chuchotait sur son passage que ses parents étaient décédés en revenant d'un voyage en Amérique. Morts noyés sur le bateau qui les ramenait. Voilà comment Lily Evans était devenue tristement célèbre dans son école, et voilà pourquoi les gens la fuyaient comme la peste. C'est trop compliqué de devenir ami avec une fille qui a tout perdu. Comment oser se plaindre des cours devant elle ? Comment oser se plaindre de quoi que ce soit ?

« Evans ça fait trois jours que tout le monde te cherche, il reprend. »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle n'en a pas envie. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, en plus ? Est-ce que lui aussi connaît l'existence du passage secret près de la sorcière borgne ?

Après l'épisode du lac, elle l'avait engueulé. Elle avait retiré sa cape imbibée d'eau et beaucoup trop lourde pour elle, et elle la lui avait balancée à la figure sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Moi qui commençais à penser que tu changeais... Je commençais à apprécier ta présence à la bibliothèque et nos discussions et tu...  
>_ Ma présence ? Nos discussions ? Dans quel monde tu vis Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu prends exactement ? Parce que je veux la même chose si ça fait halluciner à ce point, l'avait-il coupé.<br>_ Ah. D'accord. Je vois... Sombre con incapable de s'assumer ! Avait-elle finalement lâché avant de s'enfuir jusqu'à son dortoir. »

Il ne voulait pas avouer devant les autres qu'il passait du temps avec elle. _Blessant_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Alors, sur un coup de tête, elle avait pris un passage secret et elle était partie. En plein milieu d'une semaine de cours. Elle avait rejoint Pré-Au-Lard et elle s'était cachée dans une auberge miteuse en priant avoir assez de gallions pour passer la semaine.

« Evans ça fait trois jours que je fouille les moindres recoins du château pour te retrouver.  
>_ Et tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ? Je te déteste Potter. Je te déteste vraiment, elle réplique finalement la voix tremblante. »<p>

Elle essaie de feindre la colère alors qu'elle ne ressent que de la peine. Il le sait. Simuler, mentir, tromper, c'est son rayon à lui, comment pourrait-il passer à côté ? Ses mains se tordent devant elle. Sa bouche aussi. Son visage est livide. Des regrets ?

« Je sais. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça. C'était méchant. Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît Evans. Je suis désolé. »

_Orage_. Tempête de larmes sur les joues de la jolie Lily. Les mots de James ne font que lui rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. La façon dont il l'a délibérément humilié et la façon dont il l'a blessé. Profondément. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il se précipite vers elle, pourquoi il la force à s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche, celui d'un abri bus, pourquoi il reste à côté d'elle et pourquoi elle ne le souhaite pas. Ou peut-être que si. C'est tellement plus simple de feindre l'animosité que d'accepter des excuses, que d'accepter l'aide de quelqu'un qui nous a fait du mal.

Il tend la main vers elle, elle le décourage d'un simple coup d'oeil. Ses doigts restent en l'air, suspendus par un fil invisible. Ce n'est pourtant pas lui le pantin. Il s'est joué d'elle quand elle commençait tout juste à avoir l'impression d'avoir trouvé un allié.

« Si tu me touches, ça va te faire tout drôle, lui dit-elle la voix empreinte d'agressivité. »

La vérité est pourtant tout autre. C'est à elle que ça fait tout drôle, qu'il ait esquissé ce geste en sa direction. Un geste amical comme elle ne sait plus les reconnaître. Un geste amical qui lui fait peur.

« Evans je te jure, je te promets, je te certifie sur mon honneur que je ne savais pas pour tes parents et que je... Il s'interrompt le regard perdu dans une flaque d'eau, je regrette sincèrement mes mots et mes actes. Tu ne devrais pas accorder de l'importance au comportement d'un idiot dans mon genre, il reprend prudemment. »

Jamais d'excuse. Tout sauf des excuses. Ce qu'elle veut, elle, c'est un « excuse-moi » ou un « pardonne-moi ». Ce genre de mots qui lui laissent le choix, à elle, de décider si oui ou non il mérite sa clémence. Poser un simple « je suis désolé » c'est trop facile. Ça ne lui donne aucun pouvoir, à elle, mais James Potter est comme ça. Jamais il ne céderait le pouvoir à qui que ce soit.

« Tu m'as manqué Evans, à la bibliothèque. »

S'il voulait seulement bien arrêter de prononcer son nom dans des phrases aussi bancales... Elle n'a aucune raison de croire à une parole sortant de sa bouche, et sûrement pas à celle-ci mais pourtant... Pourtant, elle en a envie. Elle a envie de rentrer au château avec lui et de se dire que demain, il dira tout à ses amis. Il leur dira qu'il apprécie passer du temps avec elle et qu'ils ont appris à se connaître. Il leur dira que Lily Evans n'est pas aussi bizarre que les murmures laissent à le penser. Alors elle va rentrer. C'est décidé. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'il leur dira aussi un jour qu'il en est venu à l'aimer plus que de raison.


End file.
